


Back To You

by Sumi



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Sereda runs into someone unexpected in Denerim .





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



They reunited in Denerim two months to the day of Sereda being exiled to the Deep Roads. She ran into Gorim who informed her that Natia left for the surface with him and was working close by at the tavern. The news was a shock to Sereda’s system. While they had been involved for a number of years, promises were never made. It was always about being in the moment, but the fact that Natia had left Orzammar made her heart swell with so much happiness it felt like it would burst.

Sereda quickly spotted Natia after catching a glimpse of her bright red hair. She ducked behind a rather large human, trying to make her way towards the kitchens without being spotted. Lucky for Sereda, Natia was distracted with a customer who couldn't seem to make up their mind.

In the kitchens there was this alcove in the far corner of the room. She crouched inside it, waiting for the right moment to attack. When she heard that all too familiar sigh, Sereda jumped out and pressed one of her daggers against Natia’s back. Her back stiffened. Sereda needed to act quick before Natia fought back.

“You’ve gotten lazy, Natia,” Sereda whispered into her ear.

Instantly Natia relaxed before letting out a laugh. It took Sereda off guard, giving Natia an opportunity to wrestle out of the hold and pin her against the wall. “I’ve gotten lazy? Look at how easily I was able to distract you and gain control of the situation.”

Sereda huffed, relaxing her own muscles so Natia would release her. Once she was free, Sereda decided she had enough of the games and wanted to get to the best part of reuniting. The kiss was eagerly welcomed, Natia pressing her body flush against hers. If not for the clearing of a throat (followed by a bark and a sigh) the kiss would’ve certainly continued.

Standing a few feet away from the two of them were Alistair, Morrigan, and Barkspawn. The one to speak first was Morrigan who looked annoyed. “Warden, would you so kindly wrap this up? I'd rather not stand beside this dog and smelly beast any longer than I have too.”

“Hey!” Alistair shouted, sounding just as indignant as he did the first time Morrigan insulted him. He should've been used to it by now.

Sereda sighed. “My companions. What do you think?”

“Charming.”

“When does your shift end?” Sereda asked, all her attention now focused on Natia. “We have a camp about a mile outside Denerim. I can stop by after you’ve finished. It'll give us a chance to catch up.”

Natia shook her head. The answer nearly sent Sereda into a panic until she caught wind of a smile. “I’ll find your camp tonight. I just need some time to quit and grab my things.”

“I'll see you then.”

She turned, ignoring the amused look on Alistar’s face and the disgusted one on Morrigan's. Nothing could ruin Sereda’s mood. Well, maybe darkspawn could. They ruined everything.


End file.
